Agapanthus
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: hanya kisah sederhana tentang Keiji, demam, masakan Koutaro, dan bunga agapanthus. BokuAka.


Agapanthus

 _written by shinjishinyuki_

 _A.N:_ HAEEEEEE THIS IS MY FIRST HAIKYUU'S FIC! akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bergabung di fandom ini karena tidak tahan melihat fanart-fanart BokuAka yang bertebaran tiada henti. So, Happy Reading Guys! jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiuw~!

"Ngh.. " Bokuto menggeliat pelan. Ia menguap lebar seraya memeluk bantal dibawah kepalanya semakin erat dan melirik kearah jam di nakas. " _The heck?!_ Jam 11 pagi?! Keiji-"

Hening menyusul kemudian. Bokuto menatap kearah surai hitam mengintip dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus sang pemilik. Lelaki itu segera menarik selimut pelan, "Keiji? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sosok terlihat, tampak kelopak mata yang masih menutup di alam mimpi. Tapi kening yang mengkerut dan alis yang bertaut itu membuahkan rasa penasaran. Bokuto menyentuh kening Akaashi. "HUWA-! Badanmu panas sekali! Hei, Keiji! Kau baik-baik saja? Keiji! Keiji-"

"Mngh... berisik, Bokuto _-san_." Mata tetap tertutup. Akaashi menarik selimut semakin erat ke tubuhnya, menjadikannya seperti bola. "Aku hanya demam, ugh-" ada batuk yang menyela, "-aku akan baik-baik saja."

Bokuto membuka laci nakas, meraih termometer yang diletakkan Akaashi disana. "Keiji buka bibirmu." Akaashi menurut, membiarkan Bokuto menyelipkan termometer untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. "APA?! 37,5 derajat?! Astaga, Keiji!"

"Berisik, Bokuto _-san._ "

Bokuto menghela nafas, jarang sekali mendapati Akaashi demam seperti ini, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya. "Kau mau makan sesuatu? Agar kau bisa minum obat. OH! _Lasagna_ yang kau buat semalam masih ada! Aku bisa memanaskannya untukmu!"

Bokuto segera bangkit dari tempat tidur yang mereka bagi, ingin segera menuju dapur jika jemari Akaashi tidak meraih ujung kemejanya, "aku tidak bisa makan itu, Bokuto _-san_."

"Eh? Kenapa? _Lasagna_ itu enak, kau suka, 'kan?"

Mungkin Bokuto lupa orang yang sedang sakit itu lidahnya mati rasa dan nafsu makannya pun berkurang. Menghela nafas, Akaashi pun menjawab, "aku bisa minta yang biasa?"

"Oya?" Senyum menghias wajah Bokuto. "Tentu saja, Keiji! Tunggu disini! Aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu!"

Akaashi tersenyum tipis lalu menguburkan dirinya kembali dalam selimut, mendengarkan langkah berisik Bokuto yang menjauh dari kamar mereka. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terkena demam seperti ini. Apa karena setelah pulang dari latih tanding di kampus dan ia terlalu lelah hingga lupa mandi dan langsung tidur?

Akaashi menghembuskan nafas berat, memikirkan penyebab dia seperti ini malah membuat rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin bertambah.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

Bokuto sendiri sedang serius berkutat di dapur. Pemandangan yang langka melihatnya merebus kentang, memotong daging ayam, dan memanggang roti. Karena yang biasanya ia lakukan hanya mengacaukan dapur. Kecuali jika Akaashi sedang sakit.

Hanya ada satu menu yang bisa disiapkan Bokuto dengan sempurna, itupun diajarkan oleh ibu Akaashi sendiri. Wanita itu mengajarkan Bokuto satu-satunya santapan yang bisa masuk ke pencernaan Akaashi tiap putranya itu sakit ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen.

Kemudian Bokuto teringat satu hal.

Memastikan semua bahan sudah lengkap, lelaki itu meraih jaket dan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

.

.

. 

Suara berisik itu membangunkan Akaashi. Teriakan girang _Hei, hei, hei! Bokuto Koutarou telah berhasil membuatnya lagi!_ memberikan senyuman di wajah Akaashi, mengetahui Bokuto berhasil membuatkannya makanan yang dia inginkan.

"Keiji! Keiji!"

Akaashi perlahan mengambil posisi duduk, dibantu oleh Bokuto, ia menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup krim kesukaanmu!"

Akaashi hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Bokuto- _san_."

"Lupakan itu! Ayo, makanlah!" Bokuto mengulurkan satu sendok. Mangkuk berisi sup krim berada di tangannya yang lain. Akaashi membuka mulut, membiarkan Bokuto menyuapkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat memenuhi tubuh Akaashi, ia sangat menikmati hasil dapur Bokuto.

"Bagaimana, Keiji?" Mata Bokuto memancarkan rasa penasaran yang besar.

Akaashi tersenyum. "Enak seperti biasa, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto membalas senyuman itu dengan teriakan girang. "Ah! Ini!" Ia meletakkan sendok kembali ke mangkuknya lalu meraih setangkai bunga yang berada di pangkuannya. Akaashi sendiri baru menyadari keberadaan bunga itu. " _Agapathus!_ Untukmu, Keiji!"

Kelopaknya yang berwarna biru lembut menarik perhatian Akaashi. Ia meraih bunga itu, dengan senyuman yang tetap menghias wajahnya, ia menatap Bokuto, "terima kasih, _Koutarou_."

Hening menyusul. Bokuto menatap Akaashi tidak percaya. Lelaki itu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, entah demam ataupun malu. Agapanthus di genggam erat.

Bokuto memajukan badan, membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu. Merasakan rasa khas sup krim yang lezat di bibir Akaashi. "Apa-?" Akaashi dilanda kebingungan.

"Kau memanggil namaku!" Ciuman kembali Bokuto berikan.

"Tunggu, nanti kau tertular-" Bokuto kembali membungkam bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Keiji!"

Senyuman Bokuto tampak lebih cerah. "Ya." Akaashi tersenyum kembali. "Tentu saja, Koutarou."

 _._

 _Agapanthus dalam bahasa bunga memiliki arti: Cinta._

 _._

Omake:

"Jadi..." Akaashi melirik kearah Bokuto yang terengah diatas tempat tidur. "Kan sudah kubilang kemarin kau bisa tertular."

Bokuto memberengut. "Wajahmu saat menyebut namaku itu terlalu manis, aku tidak bisa menahan diri!"

Akaashi menatap termometer. "37,8 derajat, Koutarou."

Bokuto hanya menggumam pelan lalu menenggelamkan diri dibalik selimut.

Akaashi tersenyum tipis, ditatapnya setangkai Agapanthus yang berdiri didalam vas diatas nakas, lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Owari


End file.
